


A different kind of soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: 21st Century, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norm realizes something important.Warning for referenced alcohol.
Relationships: Frasier Crane/Lilith Sternin, Rebecca Howe/Sam Malone
Kudos: 6





	A different kind of soulmate

Norm was always jealous of Frasier.

He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was.

He wanted to have what Frasier and Lilith had. They were perfect together, like two sides of the same coin, and they had a baby boy together. It was like they were soulmates, or something.

He loved Vera. Norm loved Vera immeasurably. It was just.. different. Frasier and Lilith were opposites, in all the right ways, and the same in all the right ways.

Norm was embarrassed to have even paid attention to this, but Frasier had this sort of.. caramel bronze colouring, with his dark blond hair and tanned skin, and was sort of.. soft, and calm. Frasier wore grey cotton sweaters and flowers pinned to his lapel and kept a nail file in his left pocket. Lilith was all sharp corners, with black hair and pale skin. She wore bright blue blazers and dress pants, with Hawaiian shirts underneath. 

But Norm and Vera were just an alcoholic and a housewife.

They could never be like Frasier and Lilith. They didn’t ever want kids. They were never going to be a nuclear family. He loved Vera, but they didn’t have that connection, that innate connection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’m tired and I just wanted to write something. So.. this happened. There will probably be another chap, just by the way.


End file.
